El hijo de Lily Potter
by serenamar1
Summary: Albus nombro a Rafael como el niño que vivió, James dejo de lado a Harry, mientras Lily se hacia cargo de el hasta que un día lo dejo a cargo de los elfos.


Era el 31 de julio esa noche se encontraba Lily Potter dando a luz a su segundo hijo, afuera la esperaba su esposo James, su hijo Rafael, sirius y canuto, ella decidió que James no estuviera en el parto la ponía muy nerviosa, estuvo varias horas de parto hasta que por fin salio un hermoso niño, se lo pasaron y lo cargo en sus brazos llorando, estaba rosadito pero cuando la miro a los ojos se enamoro de el tenia sus ojos unos intensos ojos verdes y juro que le había sonreído pero era imposible. Los médicos se lo llevaron para hacerle los chequeo mientras salían avisarle al padre y mostrarle el pequeño cachorro, james lo miro y se sintió emocionado presentándole a Rafael a su hermano mayor.

Fueron pasando los años Rafael con cinco y Harry con tan solo dos años de edad, los Potter decidieron dejarlos con las niñeras para ellos tener una segunda mini luna de miel, por una noche deseando encargar al tercer hijo aunque Lily no estaba muy convencida Harry estaba muy pequeño para eso.

Cuando la casa fue interrumpida por el mismisimo Lord voldemor matando a la niñera y llendo al cuarto de arriba en donde se encontraban los niños, Rafael dormía plácidamente no despertó en ningún momento tenía el sueño pesado mientras Harry se enfrentaba al malvado malo, era una guerra de miradas hasta que levanto la varita y dijo la maldición asesina, peor algo extraño sucedió y dicha maldición se devolvió ante un grito desgarrador del señor mostrando una luz verde que lo hizo desaparecer pro la ventana. Harry cayo inocente con un cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y producto de la explosión Rafael tuvo una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo que formaba extrañamente una L.

Las alarmas de la casa fueron activadas y los Potter llegaron junto con Dumbledore y encontraron a la niñera muerta al pie de las escaleras. Lily corrió a las cuna lo único que pensaba que Harry estuviera que su bebe estuviera bien nada, pasandosele por la mente Rafael. Encontrando a ambos bebes completamente dormido excepto que el brazo de Rafael sangraba ella Dumbledore llego y vio le brazo y no hubo falta revisar a Harry lo nombro de inmediato el niño que vivió. Todo el mundo mágico conocía a Rafael el niño que vivió en las a fueras se alzaban las copas en honor a Rafael Potter.

Dumbledore intento convencer a Lily de enviar a Harry donde sus hermana según el así no distraería a Rafael de su objetivo pero fue imposible ella jamas dio su brazo a torcer, James se acerco mas Rafael comenzando a dejar de lado a Harry con la escusa que era muy pequeño para jugar Quiddith pero eso hizo que el lazo entre ella y Harry fuera más fuerte . Todo iba bien para harry hasta el numero cuarto de su cumpleaños fue cuando todo cambio Rafael se enfermo y el sistema consumió a Lily olvidándose de Harry, se lo dejo al cuidado de los elfos para ella ir a San Mungo donde casi ni pasaba en la casa el resfrió de Rafael era critico.

El no entendía por que su mamá lo había dejado solo ella nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero pensaba que estaba haciendo algo importante y era por eso, así es que la estaba esperando mientras los elfos le traían el almuerzo, la casa estaba vacía siempre se escuchaban la risa y los gritos de su hermano Rafael, el preferido el siempre recibía solo un regalo el de su mami en su cumpleaños pero este año no fue así nadie se acordó.

y así fueron los siguientes dos años Harry evitaba todo contacto con la gente de la casa las veces pasada hace un año atrás que intento acercarse a su mami le dijo después Harry ahora estoy con tu hermano, nunca más la volvió a buscar.

Remus, Sirius, James y Lily iban a la biblioteca a buscar información cuando en la ventana un pequeño niño leía un libro, los adultos se quedaron mirándolo tenía el cabello negro Sirius, Remus no se acordaban quien era. Y probablemente James tampoco Lily se le paro el corazón cuando lo vio.

- muchacho

El se sobreesalto estaba muy concentrado en el cuento que estaba leyendo, y se fue acercando dejando el libro abierto.

- señor

- quien eres pregunto Sirius

- Harry respondió el menor

- Harry que

- Harry James Potter

Los Sirius y Remus comenzaron a acodarse del ultimo niño Potter, vieron sus vestimentas era más grandes de las que el niño y desgastadas.

- y que hacias pregunto Remus suavisando la Voz

- no podía dormir señor y vine a leer a ver si se me bajaba el sueño

- que leías

- los cuentos

James se acerco al libro para ver que leía el niño eran los cuentos de Issac Brandon, Harry no sabía que hacer nunca había tenido tanta atención, de los adultos era mejor retirarse al cuarto.

- me puedo ir

- claro

Harry paso por el lado de Lily sin rosarla llendose al cuarto, ella sintió un hielo enorme en su corazón y una angustia terrible se había olvidado de su hijo, lo había dejado solo al cuidado de los elfos no se acordaba en que momento fue que paso eso ella siempre estuvo pendiente de él hasta que Rafael se enfermo y todas sus fuerzas fueron para él.

Al día siguiente los amigos preparaban un rico asado, para celebrar el reencuentro, Rafael dormía y Lily les ayudaba junto con un elfo.

- miren es Harry dijo sirius

Todos lo vieron salir de la casa y subirse a un micro escolar amarilla, el siempre ocupaba los asiento de adelante así evitaba que nadie lo molestara aunque cuando llegaba a la escuela no podía salvarse de que lo metieran al basurero, o en el inodoro en fin terminaba siempre en malas condiciones y los días buenos cuando alcanzaba llegar a la biblioteca, leía libros y pasaba el recreo ahi. Y en las tardes como podía se escapaba de sus abusadores y llegaba a la casa sin ningún moretón bueno en realidad sus heridas se curaban rápido tenía un poder curativo así es que nunca duraba mucho en el dolor.

Lily perdida en sus pensamientos camino por la casa llendo a su habitación cuando se cruzo con una puerta que hacia unos años no entraba ahí, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una panorama desolador donde debía estar lleno de juguetes no había nada estantes vacíos, fue al closet y donde debía haber ropa de todos los colores habían tres camisas viejas y muy grandes para Harry lo mismo los pantalones pero no había ropa interior. Ni medias ni nada y decidió llamar a unos de los encargados de Harry.

-si ama que sucede

- por que no me aviso de la situación de harry esto es horrendo

- winky mala debió insistir mas a la ama pero ustedes decía después

- ya suficiente puedes irte

Lily fue donde james le dijo que iría a hacer unas compras y que regresaba a la hora del almuerzo, James le paso la llave de la bobeda y que comprar lo que quisiera conocía a Lily y ella jamas se excedía siempre pensaba bien en que iba a gastar el dinero no era como el que lo gastaba en lo primeo que veía. Entro al banco a retirar dinero suficientes galeones para poner en buen estado la pieza de harry no era la mas grande pero no se veria como si no durmiera nadie ahi. Paso por todas tiendas comprando ropa, siete pares de pantalones, poleras, de todos los colores, camisas a lineas a cuadros, son motivos sin motivos, sueter, chaquetas un guarda ropa completo incluso ropa interior que sospechaba que Harry no usaba. Paso a comprar algunos libros y juguetes, para harry luego lo traería para comprarle una mascota eso lo tendría que elegir él.

Lily apareció por la chimenea Rafael la estaba esperando para ver que le había traído, ella suspiro y le paso un juego, de rompecabezas con motivo de los jugadores de quiddith el niño no muy entusiasmado le dio las gracias, y fue corriendo su cuarto de juegos y lo dejo tirado en alguna parte donde nunca seria utilizado.

Harry salio de la escuela logrando esquivar a sus abusadores y fue directo a la biblioteca publica donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre, que tenía y luego a sus clases de Taekwondo que estaba recién empezando aprender pero era de vital importancia que aprendiera a defenderse no podía ser un saco de boxeo toda su vida, resultaba francamente patético.

Mientras tanto Lily acomodaba las cosas de Harry, en su cuarto odenandolo, pintado de colores las paredes grises, de color celeste no sabia si ese color le gustaba pero no se la pondría de los colores de griffindor como se empeño James que debía ser la habitación de Rafael demasiado colorida. Le puso algunos motivos que creyó que le gustarían como a todo niño de seis años aunque no conocía a su hijo se arriesgaría a eso.

El día transcurrio sin novedades, todos estaban cenado cuando a esos de las ocho Harry llego cerrando la puerta,con cuidado.

- Diny estoy muy cansado llévame la cena al cuarto

- claro amo Harry

- no me llames así tu eres nueva, llamame, Harry no me gusta que me digan amo, o señor te vas a acostumbrar como los otro le dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

- si Harry

Harry fue al cuarto Lily lo siguió y se quedo en la entrada del cuarto cuando lo miro viendo si de verdad era de él no estaba así cuando se fue.

- te gusta los colores no se que colores te gustan así es que me arriesgue o lo quiere con los colores de griffindor

- es para mi apuntándose

- claro este es tu cuarto todo eso es tuyo

El entro al cuarto sentándose en la cama la cual igual tenia ropa nueva, estaba todo lindo, los juguetes que no quería ni tocar por miedo a que desaparecieran.

- gracias dijo le conmocionado

Para Lily fueron las palabras más dulce escuchadas, Rafael siempre decía gracias pero ninguna era creíble solo lo decía por decir, en cambio este gracia valía la pena escuchar. La cena aparecía por medio de un elfo que la traía en una bandeja y la dejaba en la mesa.

- ve a cenar Harry yo bajare nos vemos ahí igual hay ropa para que dejes de ponerte esas, espero te gusten

Harry espero a que se fuera y corrió a ver la ropa estaba lleno el closet se desnudo y comenzó a probarse una a una con mucho cuidado de no ensuciarlas o arrugarlas, estaban perfectas hasta que llego a unas cosas chicas no sabia para que eran, eran como mini mini short el nunca había usado de esas pero eran de lo mas divertidas le preguntaría a su elfa para que serian esas cosas.

En la cena de abajo se escuchaban las risas de Rafael y los adultos, cuando vieron bajar a Lily venía sonriendo apareció al elfa y le coloco su plato en la mesa al lado de James,.

- donde estabas le preguntaba tomándole la mano

- estaba con Harry

- quien es Harry y que hace en la casa pregunto Rafael.

Los adultos se miraron sorprendido de que no supiera quien era Harry es que eso eran inconcebible y más para Lily comprendió todos sus errores como se pudo olvidar de su hermano menor.

- en el estudio te voy contar y hacer recordar a Harry

La cena continuo con un silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos, las sonrisas de Rafa cuando, James le decía algo, para distraerlo, Lily simplemente tenía que hacer algo con su malcriado hijo. Se lo llevo al estudio normalmente era utilizado para planear travesura, ese lugar jamas se le ha dado el uso que debe tener.

- Siéntate Rafa

- claro mamá ¿que pasa quiero ir a jugar?

- tu sabes la responsabilidad que tienes ante el mundo no es así

- claro que sí

- entonces me escucharas por que se han hechos muchos sacrificios y hemos sacrificados muchas personas para que tu tengas todos lo que quieres incluyendo a tu hermano menor.

- que cosa tengo un hermano

- Harry amor es tu hermano menor, nunca pensé que te habías olvidado de él si esa noche lo protegiste cuando paso lo que paso. Tu siempre estabas pendiente de él y lo cuidabas.

El comenzó a recordar o a intentarlo para ser más exacto no se acordaba de Harry ni nada el era especial no tenía que andar haciendo esos esfuerzos y sacrificando su mente.

- no me acuerdo de el

- lo se hijo ¿cuando seas más grande te pediré un favor ahora ve

- lo que quieras ahora me puedo ir a jugar un día de estos iré a ver a Harry va a empezar el partido

- sabes bien que nadie empezaría sin ti ve a jugar.

Ella suspiro a su hijo poco y nada le importaba que tuviera un hermano para el nadie era más importante que él y ese había sido su error no criarlo como se debía ahora demasiado tarde para ello James se encargaría de contradecirla si quería poner en linea a su hijo pero no significaba que no pudiera. Lily salio del estudio pensando en como arreglar las cosas con su familia pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo a veces James era tan cerrado. Necesitaba un buen libro para leer y despejar la mente camino a la biblioteca con paso decidió para quedarse en la puerta y mirar como su hijo estaba menor estaba leyendo un libro mirando a veces por la ventana.

Lo miraba desde lejos concentrado sin hacer ruido y sonriendo cuando leía una parte interesante del libro, era un niño muy hermoso, físicamente igual a James su vivo retrato aunque interiormente estaba segura que se parecía más a ella, aunque no estaba segura de ello. Se fue acercando a el hasta sentarse frente el la miro y cerro el libro.

- Hola Harry

- Hola

- que lees

- cuentos de magia y fantasía.

- son buenos los

- si están entretenidos estoy buscando uno para llevar a la escuela mañana

- que cuento te pidieron

-solo un cuento pero busco algo más muggle

- este te podrá ayudar se llama el soldadito valiente

-esta bien

Sentía que se lo merecía, el trato distante que le daba Harry, salio de la biblioteca sin darle un adiós, en las escaleras se encontró a Sirius un pequeño saludo y se interno en el cuarto.

Era un día de tormenta pero el sabía que saldría el sol, en la tarde, siempre podía saber el tiempo y por ende sabía que ería un día difícil, hoy le llegaría la carta a Rafael lo venían diciendo desde hace como una semana y no sabía como eso afectaría su vida. Estaba listo para empezar y sobrevivir otro día más en la escuela espera poder seguir siendo el chico más rápido por que la caza a Harry era al salir de la escuela.


End file.
